Dilema alfa
by RinYue
Summary: Nuestras familias suelen decirnos que la persona que saca nuestro instinto más animal es la pareja perfecta, que el cariño viene con el matrimonio. Pero si tuvieses que elegir entre esa persona o alguien que te hace sentir algo mucho más fuerte, más nítido, más agradable ¿qué elegirías? Two-shot Harry!AlfaxDraco!Alfa. Omegaverse. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**NdA:** entre capítulo y capítulo de "Sin aliento" os traigo este two-shot también con temática omegaverse. Disfrutad de la lectura~~

 **Disclaimer:** nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, no gano nada y es simplemente para hacer disfrutar a los fans.

 **Aclaración:** como el universo omegaverse de este fic es distinto al de mi otro fic (Sin aliento) he decidido poner una pequeña guía porque la historia no es tan larga para mostrar claramente toda la información.

* * *

 **Guía Omegaverse de esta historia**

 **Alfa (** **α** **)** : Magos nacidos para liderar, poseedores de un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado, fuerza física superior al de betas y omegas y gran poder mágico.

Entran en celo pocas veces, casi siempre provocado por omegas que también lo estan. Pueden marcar tanto a alfas, betas u omegas, pero solo en estos últimos la marca tiene un propósito y es bloquear su aroma y reclamarlo como suyo para que otros alfas no se atrevan a acercarse. Las marcas desaparecen cuando el alfa marca a otro.

Solo las mujeres alfa tienen ambos sexos y pueden quedar embarazadas, pero la probabilidad es muy baja. Tanto hombres como mujeres tienen una eyaculación larga para embarazar con mayor facilidad que betas y omegas.

Algunas mujeres alfas pueden cambiar de sexo en la adolescencia lo que conlleva no poder gestar, no se sabe muy bien por qué ocurre pero este cambio se puede paralizar con ayuda de pociones.

 **Beta (** **β** **):** Magos seguidores y de soporte, suelen ser inteligentes o artísticos pero con poca fuerza física, prefieren ser los seguidores de los alfas. Sus sentidos son normales, no pueden oler con facilidad los aromas de alfas y omegas, aunque su magia puede ser poderosa.

No tienen época de celo y tienen sexo cuando lo desean. Pueden marcar a otros betas y omegas, pero a diferencia de los alfas, las marcas de betas no consiguen marcar mágicamente, ni suprimir el aroma de los omegas.

Las mujeres son las que se embarazan y los hombres los que fecundan.

 **Omega (** **ω** **):** Magos débiles que buscan la protección de los fuertes (alfas), suplen su debilidad física y mágica con su gran belleza y su aroma. Saben interpretar el aroma de los alfas para reconocer el más fuerte o el más compatible con ellos.

Entran en celo una vez cada mes o dos meses, aunque si desean a un alfa el celo puede ser más frecuente cuando lo tienen cerca. Al igual que los alfas pueden controlar su aroma para atraer a quien deseen.

No pueden marcar, ni siquiera a otros omegas.

Pueden quedar embarazados tanto hombres como mujeres, los hombres tienen ambos sexos aunque tienen un esperma débil y les es improbable fecundar.

Algunos omegas hombre pueden cambiar de sexo en la adolescencia, se cree que por escasez de mujeres omega, este cambio se puede parar con pociones pero la mayoría no lo hacen.

*En este fanfic solo existen los inhibidores del celo pero el aroma no se puede ocultar con pociones porque está ligado a la magia del mago o la bruja.

* * *

 **Dilema alfa (parte I)**

Hogwarts se creó para albergar a los magos y brujas justo cuando se define su sexo y su esencia. Todos nacemos y somos criados según el sexo que en un primer momento parecemos tener, pero llegado el momento algunos cambian de sexo o tienen ambos, esto ocurre con los hombres omegas y las mujeres alfas.

Una mujer alfa puede tener ambos sexos o cambiar físicamente hasta ser un hombre, con un hombre omega ocurre lo mismo, pueden tener ambos sexos o llegar a ser una mujer.

Nada más llegar a la escuela de magia ponen sobre nuestra cabeza el sombrero seleccionador, que no solo nos envía a una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts sino que nos desvela nuestra esencia. Los nacidos de muggles se sorprenden y muchas veces tienen que aprender en poco tiempo qué significa ser un alfa o un omega, además de acostumbrarse al mundo mágico.

A mí me seleccionaron en Gryffindor, casa de los valientes, donde casi todos somos alfas a excepción de algunos betas. La misma casa a la que fueron mis padres, mi padrino y en la que también sortearon a mis amigos… y nunca comenté que el sombrero seleccionador quiso sortearme en Slytherin. Tuve tanto miedo al pensar en estar en esa casa que creo que el sombrero seleccionador se apiadó de mí.

Slytherin es la casa de los ambiciosos, de los manipuladores, de los que más saben aprovechar su esencia y en la que sobrevivir es lo más importante. Mi padrino se crio entre Slytherins y nunca se cansó de decirme que eran capaces de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que querían, el fin justificaba cualquier medio para ellos. Además muchos de los que pertenecen a esta casa salen de Hogwarts comprometidos a un alfa o un omega que posee una fortuna similar, es decir, se pactan matrimonios por conveniencia como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Pero la razón por la que tuve miedo de estar entre ellos es que en Slytherin solo hay alfas y omegas.

Soy un alfa y como tal reconozco mis debilidades. Nunca podría sentirme libre ni completamente dueño de mis actos estando rodeados de _ellos_.

Siempre me he sentido mal por tener estos deseos tan egoístas, por alejarme de los omegas como si fuesen una plaga o los culpables de todo, cuando los alfas somos los que enloquecemos y cometemos actos verdaderamente vergonzosos.

No escapaba solo de ellos, escapaba de mi naturaleza violenta.

A lo largo de los años me sorprendí preguntándome qué ocurría en la casa de las serpientes. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiesen convivir alfas y omegas? Ravenclaw tiene alfas y betas y en Hufflepuff hay betas y omegas. Ninguna otra casa los mezclaba, y tenía sentido pues en los siete años de Hogwarts ningún alfa ni omega se libraba de tener algún "accidente".

Ni siquiera yo pues el año pasado casi violé a un omega que estaba en celo. Doy gracias a que cuando un alfa entra en celo o enloquece nuestra magia se siente a mucha distancia, los profesores y alumnos superiores saben lo que significa y _casi_ siempre evitan las violaciones, las peleas territoriales entre alfas y demás situaciones relacionadas con nuestra naturaleza.

Ahora estoy en sexto curso y la comidilla de cada día es la misma: los compromisos entre los Slytherins.

―No creo que nadie con dieciséis años sepa con quién quiere pasar el resto de su vida―cuando opinaban sobre el tema solía coincidir con la opinión de Hermione.

―Lo hacen por el dinero y el estatus ―contestó Ron con la boca llena de comida.

―Yo no estoy seguro ―opinó Neville, yo seguía comiendo tan tranquilo―. La naturaleza alfa y omega está en la propia magia, muchos creen que siendo compatibles mágicamente y por su esencia lo demás viene solo.

―Seguro que te lo contó Luna ―picó Hermione, Neville se sonrojó como siempre que la nombraban―. No entiendo como os sentís los alfas con respecto a los omega―nos miró a los tres―, pero si solo os importa la esencia, ¿dónde queda el amor?

Miré a mi amiga y sonreí con tristeza. Siempre hay un omega que nos hace perdernos, aunque nos enamoremos de alguien sabemos que podemos engañarla, nuestro descontrol es lo que no nos deja ser felices o estar seguros de nada.

―¿Qué es el amor Mione? ―le pregunté y sin esperar respuesta continué―. Nos es casi imposible ser fieles, podemos marcar o embarazar a un omega cegados por el celo ―me levanté dispuesto a irme―. Quizás sea más inteligente emparejarte con quien te vuelve loco. Supongo que ellos piensan así.

Hermione suspiró y bajó la mirada. Me sentí mal porque sé que ella ama a Ron, que es un alfa como yo, pero no podía endulzarle el mundo. Quizás fuese más feliz buscando un muggle o a un beta pero nadie decide de quién se enamora.

Miré a la mesa de Slytherin y vi cómo los del equipo de Quidditch empezaban a marcharse. Teníamos partido contra ellos.

―Vamos Ron, tenemos que calentar antes del partido ―mi amigo se levantó y salimos del gran comedor.

* * *

En mi mente ya estaba maldiciendo el partido incluso antes de empezar. Cada vez que nos enfrentábamos era lo mismo. Malfoy, su capitán y buscador, se había encargado de que la mitad del equipo fuesen omegas; su guardián y sus tres cazadores ―uno de ellos se estaba transformando físicamente en una mujer―. Así que tenía que encontrar la snitch antes de que nos anotasen demasiados puntos, agradecía el hecho de tener varios betas que no cederían ante el aroma mágico de los omegas porque si no ya podía dar el partido por perdido antes de jugarlo.

Y el partido empezó. Aunque estaba atento a la aparición de la snitch no pude evitar fijarme en cómo iba el partido.

Kirke y Peakes, mis bateadores, hacían lo que podían teniendo en cuenta que en Slytherin tenían a los mastodontes de Crabbe y Goyle, pero el problema estaba con los cazadores, por si no fuese poco que las serpientes nunca jugasen limpio, Spinnet y Bell como betas aguantaban bien el aroma de Montague, de Warrington y de Vaisey, pero Dean Thomas estaba perdiendo el control, cada vez que se acercaba a uno de ellos cometía una falta por querer agarrarles y seguramente arrancarles la ropa. Y finalmente estaba Ron, se había aplicado varios hechizos para anular su olfato, pero el aroma no funcionaba solo con el olfato y los omegas lo sabían, cuando Montague se acercó para anotar Ron consiguió pararla pero el slytherin aprovechó para tocar la mano de Ron que sostenía la escoba. Casi podía notar lo que estaba sintiendo mi amigo.

Su piel se erizaría, su pulso se aceleraría y sentiría un calor abrasador, pero sobre todo su cuerpo clamaría por ese omega. Vi la mirada de Ron cuando miró a Montague con ese deseo animal…

―Deberías centrarte en buscar la snitch Potter ―oí la voz arrastrada y en tono burlón.

―Cada vez me da más asco jugar contra vosotros ―escupí, estaba cabreado y si no fuese porque estábamos en medio del partido le partiría la cara―. Debería haber reglas para…

―Discriminación, ¿eh? ―La mirada de Malfoy fue de advertencia―. Sin omegas no habría problemas ¿verdad? Tampoco los habría sin los alfas.

Y salió disparado al otro lado de la pista, al principio creí que había visto la snitch pero no era así. Simplemente se había alejado. No entendía a Malfoy, él también era un alfa pero podía ver que no le afectaba el aroma como a mí, por ejemplo.

Apenas pude pensar en nada más cuando vi un destello dorado, por suerte, bastante cerca de mí. Volé todo lo rápido que pude y la atrapé. Al mirar hacia arriba vi a Malfoy sobre su escoba, sonriendo.

Habíamos perdido.

En el vestuario tuvimos que desmayar a Ron, Dean se había escapado y yo no tenía las fuerzas para buscarle. Miré a mi equipo y suspiré.

―Capitán creo que deberíamos plantearnos hacer el equipo solo de betas ―opinó Bell.

Ginny apretó su mandíbula, la había dejado en el banquillo porque es una alfa y no podía arriesgarme a que también fracasase, no se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

―Entiendo la frustración pero…

―A ti no intentan hacerte nada porque eres el buscador―siguió Bell, a su lado Spinnet parecía estar de acuerdo con ella―. Pero ¿querrías que cada vez que juegas te pasase lo mismo que a Thomas o a Weasley?

―¡Oh por favor! Solo ocurre con los malditos Slytherins ―explotó Ginny―. Las otras casas no juegan así de sucio.

―De acuerdo ¡Basta! ―grité―. Hablaré con McGonagall para ver si se pueden tomar medidas al respecto.

No vi que estuviesen muy convencidos, esta era una batalla perdida y lo sabían porque este problema no era actual, llevaba años siendo así.

―Capitán creo que debería buscar a Thomas ―sugirió Robins―. Supongo que debe estar en el otro vestuario.

―De acuerdo, llevad a Ron a la torre y yo me encargo de Dean.

Hubiese querido hacer cualquier otra cosa que ir a buscar al idiota de Dean, porque seguramente se estaba enrollando con uno de los omegas Slytherin, aunque si había intentado algo por la fuerza seguramente los otros Slytherin le habrían lanzado alguna maldición.

Cuando llegué al otro vestuario todo eran risas, casi doy media vuelta para irme, que se buscase la vida Dean, pero entonces Malfoy salió del vestuario y me vio.

―¿Vienes a felicitarnos?―sonrió petulante. Mi cara debió ser bastante hostil pues se puso serio―. Si buscas a tu cazador perdido está encerrado en un cubículo con Warrington.

―¿Por qué no lo has parado? ―pregunté.

―Creo que los dos se tenían ganas antes del partido. Al menos Warrington quería estar con él ―suspiró―. Y ahora apártate, vamos a tener nuestra celebración en las mazmorras.

Me aparté y pasaron por mi lado todo el equipo de Slytherin. La mayoría con sonrisas burlonas, pero ninguno desprendía su aroma, me daba rabia que lo usaran de ese modo.

Sin pensar mucho corrí y alcancé a Malfoy.

―Necesitamos hablar de capitán a capitán ―le miré directo a los ojos. No tenía intención de tener esa charla con él pero había sido uno de mis impulsos.

―¿Y tiene que ser ahora? ― asentí. Malfoy dudó, pero se giró a su equipo y les dijo―. Id a las mazmorras a celebrar, iré en unos minutos.

Anduvimos por el castillo hasta que encontramos una parte del jardín donde no había nadie y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos. No sabía cómo hablarle a Malfoy, nunca habíamos tenido más que algunas palabras y casi siempre por los horarios de entrenamiento del campo de Quidditch o por las clases.

―Potter si no tienes nada que decir me voy ―hizo el amago de incorporarse pero le paré al hablar.

―Voy a hablar con los profesores para que se tomen medidas para el uso inapropiado del aroma ―solté lo más rápido que pude―. Quería que lo supieras.

―Uso inapropiado ―murmuró― ya veo. ¿Y el aroma de los alfas?

―¿De qué hablas? ―no entendía su pregunta.

―Así que no tienes ni idea de lo que hablo ―sonrió con arrogancia―. ¿Nunca has hablado con un omega? Maldita sea, tu incultura mágica llega a límites insospechados.

―Entonces ¿por qué no me iluminas? ―me costaba aguantarme las ganas de insultarle.

―Voy a ser generoso y te daré una prueba―levantó uno de sus largos dedos y apuntó a su cuello. Justo debajo de su oreja―. Huele aquí.

―¿Estás loco? ―definitivamente era un idiota, pero su intensa mirada y el que no estuviese sonriendo hizo que me calmara.

Respiré un par de veces para calmarme y me acerqué al punto donde señalaba Malfoy. Aspiré y lo sentí, un suave aroma que provenía de él. Era tan diferente del de los omegas, los omegas tenían un olor fuerte que llegaba a marearte y embotar tus sentidos, pero el olor de Malfoy era sutil, un poco dulce y afrutado, te calmaba.

―Nosotros también tenemos aroma mágico ―se alejó de mí y mi cuerpo pareció protestar por ya no sentir el olor―. No toda la culpa es suya, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías.

Se marchó rumbo a las mazmorras y yo me sentí un total idiota.

Al día siguiente hablé con McGonagall y dijo que lo discutiría con el resto del profesorado pero que era difícil cambiar las normas. No se podía discriminar a nadie por su esencia.

Lo entendía perfectamente pero en mi equipo me estaban presionando para que hiciese algo y más porque nuestro próximo partido era con Hufflepuff, donde también había omegas aunque nunca habían usado su aroma en los partidos.

Pero lo que más me perturbaba desde mi charla con Malfoy es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho. Y en su aroma.

―¿Neville puedo pedirte un favor? ―le pregunté algo avergonzado, no me atrevía a pedírselo a Ron.

―Claro Harry ―me respondió con amabilidad.

―Quiero oler tu cuello ―vi su cara de sorpresa y antes de que pensase mal se lo expliqué―. Es para comprobar algo, te prometo que no es nada raro.

Vi a Neville con la duda en sus ojos, pero enseguida sonrió suavemente y aceptó. Giró un poco su cuello para que yo tuviese espacio para olerlo. Entonces hice lo mismo que con Malfoy, acerqué mi nariz a esa zona del cuello por debajo de la oreja y también noté el aroma, el olor de Neville era distinto, más parecido a las hierbas aromáticas y con un punto ácido.

Me alejé y lo decidí, ya era momento de saciar mi curiosidad y entender a las serpientes.

―Neville cúbreme porque no sé a qué hora volveré ―fui hasta mi baúl a buscar el mapa del merodeador para ver donde estaba Malfoy.

―Como quieras Harry, pero al menos dile a Hermione a dónde vas o se enfadará conmigo ―asentí, aunque no lo haría, y salí corriendo.

Malfoy estaba solo en la torre de astronomía, así que allí me dirigí. Al principio me pareció raro que estuviese allí pero era un buen sitio para estar a solas y que nadie te molestase, ya que el aula apenas se utilizaba.

Al llegar hice un poco de ruido para que supiese que alguien entraba.

―¿Qué haces aquí Potter? ―Preguntó al levantarse, escondiendo unos papeles detrás de sí.

―Quería verte y seguí tu olor ―sonreí, pero noté cierta alarma en sus ojos antes de poner su mirada fría de siempre―. Era broma.

―¿Qué quieres?

―No soy bueno explicándome ―murmuré porque en verdad muchas veces me cuesta hacer que me entiendan, y más si estoy nervioso―. ¿Qué ocurre en Slytherin?

―No sé a qué te refieres ―levantó una ceja―, no hacemos absolutamente nada que pueda interesarte.

―Eres inmune al olor de los omega ―solté.

―Te equivocas ―me rebatió―. Nadie parece tener interés en cómo lo hacemos en Slytherin, simplemente se alejan alfas y omegas, ¿por qué te interesa a ti? ¿Por qué no dejar las cosas como están?

―Quiero ser dueño de mí mismo ―nuestras miradas se conectaron y pude notar que me entendía―. Odio la persona en la que me convierto cuando huelo su aroma. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, ni quiero volver a tener esa sensación de no poder controlar quién soy.

El silenció se extendió por unos minutos hasta que Malfoy se acercó a mí. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente pude volver a notar su aroma, aunque no estaba tan cerca como pensaba que debería estar para notarlo. Era tranquilizador.

―Si te ayudo a entender mejor cómo somos ¿qué obtengo a cambio? No somos amigos Potter ―Aunque pedía algo a cambio no me pareció mal, tenía razón, no éramos amigos.

―Podemos ser amigos, aunque no sé si te interesa tener una amistad conmigo ―sonreí sin poder evitarlo, nunca me he creído una persona interesante ni que pudiese ofrecer nada.

―Me deberás una ―sonrió con algo de malicia―, tranquilo no te haré pasar por nada excesivamente malo.

Me hizo una señal con la mano para que le siguiera y bajamos de la torre. Por el camino nos cruzamos con varios estudiantes que se les hacía extraño vernos juntos, visto desde fuera seguramente era bastante raro.

Bajamos hasta las mazmorras y ahí sí que me puse en alerta, sabía que nos dirigíamos a la sala común de Slytherin y cuando Malfoy dijo la contraseña y el muro se abrió todavía me tensé un poco más.

―Malfoy no sé si… ―balbuceé.

―No te preocupes, ahora te darás cuenta de que no hay ningún peligro.

Me cogió del brazo para que me moviese y cuando lo hice me soltó. Llegamos a su sala común después de cruzar un pasillo oscuro y todos los Slytherin allí presentes se quedaron callados al instante de notar mi presencia. No recuerdo haberme sentido nunca tan incómodo como en ese momento.

―¿Notas algún olor? ―me preguntó y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que no. Negué con la cabeza―. Aquí hay tres omegas y sin embargo son ellos los que se están poniendo nerviosos por tu presencia. ¿Sabes por qué?

Miré alrededor y vi a un par de chicas que parecían algo incómodas, así que supuse que ellas eran dos omegas. Malfoy se acercó a mí y apuntó con su dedo a mi cuello, debajo de la oreja.

―¿Mi olor? ―contesté sin pensar.

―Lo desprendes siempre, no sabes controlarlo ―le miré confuso y él siguió explicándolo―. Al igual que se controla la magia, se puede controlar el aroma. Todos los que estamos aquí lo aprendimos antes de venir a Hogwarts o en los primeros años.

―Pero yo no hago nada, ni siquiera sabía que desprendía aroma hasta que me lo dijiste ―contesté.

―Al resto de casas no les importa no aprender a controlarse ―habló con desprecio―. No os interesa porque no lo necesitáis. Los partidos de Quidditch son nuestra venganza ―y sonrió de medio lado.

―¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Draco? ―Un chico de color se puso a su lado, Blaise Zabini―. Sácalo de aquí antes de que las Greengrass suelten su aroma o entren en celo.

―De acuerdo, vendrá a nuestra habitación ―me arrastró hacia el interior hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió.

―¿Te has vuelto loco? ―Zabini también nos siguió.

―Blaise cállate, necesito tu ayuda, mantén al resto fuera de la habitación ―le dirigió una mirada fría como el hielo―. Potter y yo necesitamos hablar.

Blaise se alejó cabreado y lanzando improperios, cerró la puerta y nos quedamos los dos a solas. Fue curioso notar que me relajaba por primera vez desde que había entrado en las mazmorras.

―Vamos a empezar tu entrenamiento ―dijo más animado.

―Miedo me das ―bromeé.

―Deberías ―su sonrisa fue suave, me pareció mucho más bonita que las que me dedicaba normalmente―. Tienes que confiar en mí ―me cortó antes de que dijese nada―, sé cómo soy, pero eso de que te deba un favor un Gryffindor bien merece que me comporte.

Me reí con ganas.

Antes de terminar de reírme noté que se acercaba mucho a mí y me tensé. Olfateó en mi cuello y suspiró, eso me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza.

―¿A qué huelo? ―susurré.

―Simplemente a ti ―no lo entendí―. Es un olor dulce y embriagador, es más fuerte que el olor de otros alfas pero será porque eres bastante poderoso.

―¿Lo soy? ―pregunté divertido.

―Algunas veces el aroma puede decir cosas de ti ―ignoró mi pregunta. Los dos estábamos sentados sobre la que supuse era su cama, cara a cara―. La intensidad del aroma suele estar ligado al poder mágico, por ejemplo. Pero en general es difícil interpretar un aroma.

―Entonces, ¿si mi aroma es fuerte es más molesto para los omega? ―todavía me sentía mal por haber incomodado a los omegas en la sala común de Slytherin.

―La palabra no es "molesto" ―me miró como buscando la mejor forma para explicarlo―. Al igual que nosotros tenemos el olfato desarrollado ellos también, pueden notar nuestro aroma ―sonrió algo pícaro― y ellos sí que saben interpretarlo de un modo más _provechoso._

―¿A qué te refieres? ―me sentía bastante tonto sin saber casi nada del tema.

―Saben cómo somos en la cama ―abrí los ojos de la impresión y él se rio―, pues eso no es todo, saben si somos compatibles con ellos y algunos hasta saben cómo de grande la tenemos.

―Creo que prefería vivir en la ignorancia ―me estremecí de pánico al pensar que los omegas pudiesen saber cosas tan íntimas de nosotros.

La diversión en los ojos de Malfoy se fue apagando y volvió a ponerse serio.

―Pero los omega no lo tienen fácil ―miró a sus dedos mientras seguía hablando―. Tienen más celos que nosotros, también pierden el control y son menospreciados por lo que provocan a los alfas, el problema es que no solo entran en celo cada mes o dos meses sino que además pueden entrar en celo cuando notan que un alfa es perfecto para ellos. Su instinto les dice que es el adecuado y les grita que se dejen llevar.

Parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

―Sabes mucho de los omegas ―él me miró y dudó antes de hablar.

―Mi madre lo es ―contestó.

El silencio entre nosotros volvió, se extendió y empezaba a ser incómodo.

Entonces sin mediar palabra acercó su muñeca a mi nariz, quise apartarme como acto reflejo pero noté un olor dulce que apenas se percibía.

―Parece caramelo, hasta quiero lamerlo ―solté, era lo que había sentido.

Malfoy se rio. Su risa era tan inocente y fresca que me sorprendió que saliese de él.

―Potter eres raro ―sonrió de lado―. Simplemente te estaba mostrando otra parte del cuerpo donde se nota muy bien el aroma.

―Deja de marear Malfoy ―me estaba sintiendo ligero y feliz, pero quería saber más.― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ocultar mi aroma?

―Primero cierra los ojos y concéntrate ―le hice caso―. Debes notar la magia que recorre tu cuerpo, esa energía que cosquillea bajo la piel cuando nos descontrolamos.

Mi magia era como sentir pequeñísimas corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, siempre habían estado ahí y eran parte de mí.

―Ahora tienes que sentir esa energía que lo cubre, es cálida y se escapa de la electricidad para atravesar nuestra piel.

Intentaba entenderlo pero solo notaba mi magia, mi magia era cálida ¿cómo podía distinguir nada de ella?

―Nuestra magia la canalizamos hacia nuestra varita, el aroma debes canalizarlo hacia tu interior, como si la concentraras en tu pecho, o hacia el exterior para que se expanda.

Seguía sin poder identificar el aroma y empezaba a frustrarme.

―Malfoy no puedo identificarlo, solo noto mi magia ―abrí los ojos y él estaba delante de mí mirándome intensamente.

―De acuerdo ―frunció el ceño y finalmente habló―. Cuando éramos niños nos suministraban una poción para que pudiésemos ver el aroma, eso hacía que viésemos cómo era y si conseguíamos controlarla.

―¿Por qué no hemos empezado por ahí? ―pregunté algo molesto.

―Por qué no es una poción que se encuentre fácilmente ―me respondió a la defensiva―. Pero la conseguiré, ven a las mazmorras dentro de tres días.

―Está bien.

Me levanté, estaba claro que se había terminado el entrenamiento pues no podíamos avanzar. Por una parte, hubiese querido saber más pero por otra necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que me había contado Malfoy.

Me acompañó hasta la salida y se despidió con un «Nos vemos en clase Potter».

Ya era un poco tarde pero no llegaba al toque de queda así que me apresuré a llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Esa noche tardé bastante en quedarme dormido, y curiosamente en mi nariz seguía cosquilleando el aroma de Malfoy.

Entonces me pregunté si podía atraerme más el aroma de un alfa que el de un omega, los dos tipos de aroma eran completamente distintos. El aroma de un omega sacaba lo peor de mí mientras que el aroma de un alfa era como oler un perfume, podías disfrutarlo.

Esos tres días hasta volver a quedar con Malfoy se me harían eternos. Lo sabía.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NdA:** ¿reviews? Si hay buena aceptación subiré la segunda parte (y última) en unos días, lo tengo escrito solo falta corregirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dilema alfa (parte II)**

Al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor, me di cuenta que muchos Slyhterin me miraban pero no escuché ningún rumor raro sobre mí. Supongo que Malfoy les había dicho que no dijesen nada de mi visita a las mazmorras y lo agradecí pues por ahora prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

Todo seguía igual aunque yo sentía que estaba descubriendo un nuevo mundo, uno en el que los omegas habían dejado de ser mis «enemigos» para darme cuenta que simplemente luchaban (mucho más de lo creía) o aceptaban su naturaleza día a día, como lo hacía yo.

Las conversaciones a mi alrededor durante la comida me confirmaron que, al menos mis amigos, seguían enfrascados en la rutina y su rumorología.

―Me he enterado de que Malfoy ha roto su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass ―comentó Ginny y yo dejé de comer por la sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de que Malfoy estuviese prometido―. Las malas lenguas dicen que pilló a Grengrass con otro alfa.

Miré a la mesa de Slytherin como acto reflejo pero no vi la cabellera rubia de Malfoy.

―No deberías dar crédito a todos los cotilleos ―sermoneó Hermione―, puede haber muchas razones para romper un compromiso, no solo la infidelidad.

―En Slytherin no creo que nadie sea fiel a nadie ―dijo Ron―. Con tanto alfa y omega juntos seguro que se acuestan con cualquiera.

Y ya no presté más atención a la conversación, no me apetecía discutir y tampoco escuchar los típicos prejuicios entre casas. Pero entonces recordé dónde había escuchado ese apellido, las dos chicas omegas que se incomodaron con mi llegada a las mazmorras eran Greengrass, así que una de ellas debía ser la exprometida de Malfoy.

De pronto no sentí mucha hambre y decidí ir a volar por los terrenos del colegio.

* * *

Volé con mi escoba por Hogwarts todas las tardes los siguientes días, era de las pocas cosas que me despejaban la mente y que me ayudaban a tranquilizarme. Al tercer día, cuando me acerqué al campo de Quidditch vi que Malfoy estaba sentado en las gradas, a su lado descansaba su escoba, y decidí acercarme a saludar.

―Creía que era el único loco que volaba a todas horas ―dije mientras aterrizaba a su lado.

―Parece que no ―dijo escuetamente.

―¿Estás bien? ―me senté muy cerca de él e intenté peinarme para que mi pelo no pareciese un desastre.

―Sí, estoy bien.

El silencio se alargó, no me gustaba.

―¿Quieres ir ya a las mazmorras? ―me preguntó, habíamos quedado más tarde en vernos allí―. Ya tengo la poción.

―Claro, vamos ―hubiese querido preguntarle si estaba así por su compromiso roto, pero era algo muy personal y no me pareció apropiado, además no parecía querer hablar en absoluto.

El camino a las mazmorras fue algo tenso, intentaba pensar la manera de tener una conversación con él para que no resultase una sesión incómoda pero si Malfoy no estaba de humor poco podía hacer.

―Tengo la sensación de que Zabini me mata con la mirada ―dije algo preocupado al notar tu hostilidad al pasar por la sala común.

―No lo creo, es por mí, últimamente nadie me soporta ―sonrió de lado. Se acercó a su baúl y sacó un par de viales―. Nos las beberemos a la vez.

Nos sentamos en la cama, lo más cómodos que pudimos y nos bebimos la poción. Sabía mal, como no.

―Tenemos que esperar un poco― me informó.

Dicho esto empecé a notar como alrededor de mi cuerpo iba apareciendo una neblina de color rojo. Al mirar a Malfoy vi que ocurría lo mismo pero su neblina apenas era visible y estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo.

―Por qué no me sorprende que el color de tu aroma sea rojo ―se burló, el color del aroma de Malfoy era grisáceo―. Si te fijas verás que tu aroma se escapa de tu cuerpo, yo he soltado un poco pero puedo retenerlo dentro de mí, mira.

Vi como ese humo gris desaparecía, como si su cuerpo lo absorbiese. Miré el humo rojizo que me rodeaba y vi que se extendía bastante a mi alrededor, incluso rodeaba a Malfoy.

―Tienes que concentrarte y notar el aroma que sale de tu cuerpo ―levantó sus manos y jugueteó con el humo rojizo―. Esto es parte de ti, deberías incluso notar como lo acaricio.

Algo en esa frase me turbó pero intenté despejar mi mente y concentrarme.

Intenté sentir los dedos de Draco tocándome de algún modo, agudicé todos mis sentidos al máximo y cerré los ojos. No conseguía sentir nada fuera de mi cuerpo, así que decidí ser algo más agresivo y dejé salir parte de mi magia. Mi magia fluyó suavemente canalizado por algo, que supuse era mi aroma y quise comprobar algo.

―Haz algún gesto con la mano ―pedí.

Contestó con un suave «de acuerdo» y en mi mente empecé a vislumbrar algo. Notaba la presencia de Draco de una forma distinta, podía notar su poder encontrándose con mi propia magia, cosquilleando por el contacto, podía sentir como mi magia lo tocaba y se dibujaba en mi mente cada curva de cu cuerpo. Entonces fue relativamente fácil _ver_ su mano haciendo una uve con el dedo índice y corazón. Sonreí e hice el mismo gesto antes de abrir los ojos.

―Bien hecho ―Malfoy me miraba sonriendo orgulloso y eso me alentó. Los dos teníamos la mano derecha con el símbolo de la victoria.

―Esto es bastante agotador ―dije mientras me apartaba el pelo de la frente, estaba sudando bastante y me sentía algo débil.

―Es normal, esto es más sencillo cuando se es niño ―se levantó de la cama y de pie me siguió hablando―. Ahora debes empezar a controlar el aroma.

―Muy bien ―contesté automáticamente.

―Creo que eres más visceral que lógico, como todo Gryffindor ―sonreí―, así que voy a hacer una prueba ―yo asentí y el siguió explicándolo―. Quiero que pienses en la persona que más deseas, en lo que te hace sentir cuando la ves y en lo que harías con esa persona si te correspondiese.

―Pero… ―supongo que puse cara de tonto que no sabe en quién pensar por lo que me dijo a continuación.

―No me digas que no hay nadie ―sonrió burlón―. No puede ser ―al ver mi molestia no dijo nada más pero su sonrisa burlona seguía bailando en su rostro―. De acuerdo, pues lo haremos al revés, piensa en la persona que más te desagrade. Piensa en cómo de asqueroso se sentiría que te tocase o quisiese besarte.

El primero que se me vino a la mente fue Snape con su pelo grasiento y su eterno olor a pociones, no es que fuese feo pero lo mirase por donde lo mirase es una de las personas que nunca dejaría que me tocasen.

Entonces le imaginé intentando seducirme, me estremecí con el simple pensamiento, y cómo me sentiría al querer apartar mi piel y todo mi cuerpo de él. Cuando no quieres que alguien te note quieres hacerte pequeño hasta desaparecer e intenté recrear esa sensación.

―Harry mira a tu alrededor ―me pidió. Miré y vi que el humo rojizo era menos abundante―. Por hoy creo que es suficiente, para ser el primer día has avanzado bastante y no hace falta que te presiones tanto.

―Sí, creo que no puedo más ―contesté sintiéndome de repente algo mareado.

Draco se acercó otra vez y se sentó a mi lado, parecía querer decirme algo pero al final no se decidía.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

―Tengo la cabeza en otro sitio ―contestó.

―Si necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo ―me miró a los ojos y sonrió, me sentí menos cansado.

―Caballerosidad Gryffindor ―pronunció sin tono de burla―. Son problemas familiares, no importa.

Malfoy no iba a hablarme como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida, pero aun así dolía un poco que no confiase en mí. Me repetí que no era raro, él era una serpiente y solían ser desconfiados y guardar secretos para tener ventaja, al principio eso me consoló pero con el paso del tiempo que no confiase en mí empezó a ser doloroso.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y al menos dos veces por semana quedaba con Draco para entrenarme. Empecé a ser consciente de mi aroma sin tomarme la poción que lo hacía visible, era como sentir mi magia pero de forma más sutil, como si tuviese un peso más ligero o un tipo de energía distinta, y por eso nunca fui verdaderamente consciente de su existencia.

Conseguí retener mi aroma a base de pensamientos escalofriantes con las personas que más detestaba, pero hasta que no pasó casi dos meses no tuve una imagen clara de a quién imaginar para expandir mi aroma. Había intentado pensar en chicas que me parecían bonitas pero no funcionaba, pensé en algunos chicos omega que habían conseguido captar mi atención pero tampoco y entonces en una de las demostraciones de Draco de cómo expandir su aroma me sentí distinto al aspirar su olor.

Normalmente un alfa no notaba el aroma de otro alfa por muy fuerte que fuese, pero yo tenía su olor bailando en mi nariz, casi lo podía saborear, y al fijarme en su rostro mi mente suspiró un «es tan guapo» que me dejó sin aliento por un instante.

Ese pensamiento me sobresaltó pero no pude evitar observarle con detalle. Me imaginé cómo de agradable debía ser el tocar su cabello y su piel. Pensé en que a pesar de no ser un omega su belleza fácilmente atraería a hombres y a mujeres, que podía enamorar a quien fuese.

Me perdí al observar sus labios, y al imaginarme besándole note un tirón en mi estómago.

Pero lo que me estremeció por completo fue anhelar con todas mis fuerzas que me mirase con esa expresión, la expresión que hacía al pensar en la persona que le gustaba, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ese gesto arrebatador en el rostro y sus ojos llenos de pasión.

Nunca había deseado a nadie como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Quise dejar de mirarle y parar esos pensamientos, pero cuando terminó la demostración y sus precioso ojos grises conectaron con los míos creí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho. Draco rio suavemente, no sabía porque pero al escucharle de repente sentí como si todas las sensaciones que estaban batallando en mi interior se derramasen. Mi aroma se esparció por todo mi alrededor buscándole, queriendo atraerle y fue como si mi cuerpo hubiese suspirado un «te amo».

―Lo has conseguido ―anunció triunfal, sonreía pero estaba agitado. Supuse que también era capaz de oler mi aroma y eso me hizo feliz―. ¿Se puede saber en quién has pensado? ―preguntó curioso y yo casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

―Solo si tú me dices en quién piensas ―logré articular, no podía dejar de temblar y me sentía muy vulnerable, pero lo último que quería era revelar lo que acababa de descubrir.

―Un slytherin nunca revela sus secretos más oscuros ―torció un poco su sonrisa y tuve tantas ganas de besarle que supe que si no salía de allí lo haría.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que me masturbé pensando en él.

* * *

Durante los siguientes meses fui viendo con más claridad la injusta realidad, es curioso cómo cambia el mundo cuando te quitan la venda de los ojos.

Al ver el partido de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff entendí en parte porque los Slytherin utilizaban a los omegas para ganar, hacían lo contrario que los tejones, era como una justicia retorcida y vengativa. Muy al estilo de las serpientes.

―Esta vez te has fijado ¿verdad? ―me preguntó Draco cuando descansamos del entrenamiento con el aroma―. Los Hufflepuff nunca ganarán así, aunque los idiotas ya se están encargando de que el equipo solo tenga betas.

Tenía razón, había estado fijándome en los pocos omegas que tenían, les había visto temerosos e intentando no acercarse a los alfas para no desencadenar su celo. No estaban disfrutando del juego, se alejaban para no tener problemas con los alfas de Ravenclaw y así estaba claro que no podían ganar.

Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad pues parte de mi equipo me había pedido, desde hace años, que cuando jugásemos con omegas todos los jugadores fuesen betas, excepto él, y mentiría si dijese que no se lo había planteado alguna vez.

―Esto no puede seguir así ―susurré.

Ese mismo día cuando salí de la habitación de los Slytherin de sexto con Draco me topé con Dean Thomas que iba abrazando a Warrington en dirección a los dormitorios de séptimo. Al parecer estaban juntos.

Ni que decir tiene que no pude ocultar más a Ron y a Hermione que iba a las mazmorras las tardes que desaparecía.

―¿No podías tener la boca cerrada Dean? ―le recriminé en la sala común de Gryffindor pero el idiota de Dean parecía muy contento de no ser el único que se involucraba con Slytherins.

―¿Pero qué haces allí? ―preguntó Hermione.

Ese día estaba agotado, pero después de lo visto en el partido y de que ya no valía la pena ocultarlo más, les conté qué hacía con Draco. Era perfectamente consciente que Hermione se interesaría así que aproveché para ser lo más detallado y claro con el tema de los omegas y los alfas, sabía que ella tenía la tenacidad suficiente para impulsar algún cambio que mejorase la situación de los omega, a diferencia de mí.

Ahora podía ver que Hermione siempre había tenido razón y que debíamos luchar para no justificar los actos de los alfas como más normales o mejores que la de los omegas. Gran parte del problema era la falta de compromiso de los alfas y eso debía cambiar.

Y quizás Hermione también tenía razón y enamorarse de un alfa no significaba que lo perderías por un omega algún día.

Eso quería creer. Eso necesitaba creer.

* * *

A mediados de marzo otro rumor hizo que media escuela no hablase de otra cosa. Al parecer una de las hermanas Greengrass estaba embarazada. Nadie parecía saber quién de las dos era pero el chisme era lo suficiente morboso para que la gente se inventase mil y una historias.

―Yo creo que habrá sangre ―opinaba Ron―. Ninguna de las dos está actualmente prometida, imagina lo que harán sus padres.

―Eso no es lo más importante ―rebatió Hermione―, si ese embarazo es fruto de una violación deberían castigar a quien lo hizo.

Todos sabíamos que si ese era el caso no era la primera vez que pasaba, hacía dos años un alumno de último curso de Hufflepuff se quedó embarazado a causa de una violación, el chico lo denunció y decidió interrumpir su embarazo. El alfa en cuestión alegó que el omega estaba en celo y le había atraído, que no era culpable de nada, y no recibió ningún tipo de castigo.

―A mí me extrañaría que fuese una violación ―dije― están muy bien protegidas por sus compañeros y siempre van acompañadas de alguna alfa de su casa.

―¡Cierto! ―exclamó Ron― no recordaba que los conoces mejor desde que las serpientes te han adoptado.

Bufé e intenté volverle a explicar qué era lo que hacía con Draco en las mazmorras y que no me enteraba de nada de lo que allí ocurría porque siempre estaba con él.

Ron parecía creer que me habían lavado el cerebro, aunque creo que simplemente estaba celoso de mi relación con Draco, y además cuando Hermione le aconsejó que podía intentar hacer lo mismo que yo para controlar el aroma creo que se sintió un poco traicionado.

Ginny por su parte me confesó que le hubiese gustado que alguien se lo enseñase, reconocía que su familia había olvidado lo malo de las tradiciones para poder ser libres y vivir a su manera, pero también habían olvidado lo bueno de las tradiciones sangre pura como el control del aroma.

Pero lo que me sorprendió de aquel día, a parte del rumor, fue que Draco se acercó a mí mientras todavía estábamos comiendo.

―¿Tienes un momento? ―me preguntó y yo asentí. Salimos del Gran Comedor y empezó a hablar―. Creo que ya sabes controlar tu aroma, deberíamos terminar las clases.

Me sorprendió que lo dijese así, la última vez que estuvimos en las mazmorras no parecía tener intención de terminar nuestras clases.

―Es bastante repentino ―Draco no me aguantaba la mirada, miraba a cualquier sitio menos a mí. Eso me preocupó bastante.

―Necesito concentrarme en los estudios y ya no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte ―entonces me miró y vi turbación en sus ojos.

―Claro, no hay problema ―balbuceé, me sentía totalmente estúpido por no encontrar alguna excusa para seguir con las clases―, habíamos quedado esta tarde, ¿lo cancelamos? ―sí, no podía ser más idiota.

―No ―contestó―, puedes venir a las mazmorras.

Me sentí aliviado y algo en cómo lo dijo me hizo suponer que quería hablar conmigo pero que esperaría a que estuviésemos solos para hacerlo. Llevaba semanas intentando que me contase cosas de su vida, de su familia o de cualquier cosa pero era difícil sacarle información que no tuviese que ver con alfas, omegas o el aroma.

Nos dirigimos a clases para no llegar tarde. En las horas hasta que nos viésemos en las mazmorras estuve intranquilo y en mi mente la posibilidad de que fuese nuestra última reunión a solas me angustió, quizás incluso era el momento para que le dijese qué sentía.

* * *

Fui a las mazmorras como lo había hecho tantas veces, allí fuera siempre me esperaba Draco que pronunciaba la contraseña y entrábamos juntos. En su sala común saludaba a algún compañero de mi año e íbamos directos al dormitorio masculino de los de sexto.

Luego lanzaba un _fermaportus_ , no sé cómo conseguía que ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación no entrase pues con un simple _alohomora_ bastaba, pero lo cierto es que durante la hora u hora y media que me daba clases nunca nos habían interrumpido.

Fui directo a sentarme en su cama y esperaba que él hiciese lo mismo, como de costumbre, pero al parecer hoy iba a ser diferente.

―Durante meses hemos estado quedando para ayudarte a dominar el aroma ―empezó diciendo―, creo que sé cómo piensas aunque sea un poco pero me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre algo…

―Claro, pregunta ―le alenté. Entonces se acercó y se sentó a mi lado con la mirada fija en el suelo.

―Nuestras familias suelen decirnos que la persona que saca nuestro instinto más animal es la pareja perfecta, que el cariño viene con el matrimonio ―jugaba con sus dedos, como si no pudiese tranquilizarse― . Pero si tuvieses que elegir entre esa persona o alguien que te hace sentir algo mucho más fuerte, más nítido, más agradable ¿qué elegirías?

Sabía que no debía contestar a la ligera, era una cuestión importante para él, y para mí también. Me había hecho esa misma pregunta muchas veces y mi respuesta vino cuando me enamoré de él.

―Nuestro instinto animal suelen sacarlo los omegas, pero no me gusta convertirme en alguien que no controlo para nada, como si te cegasen y olvidases quién eres ―suspiré. Le observé, no se había movido pero sabía que me escuchaba―. Supongo que el otro sentimiento es amor ―vi que cerraba los ojos y sonreía apenas―, querer todo de esa persona, desearla porque te enloquece cómo es y no solo por su aroma ―sonreí con tristeza―. Creía que siendo un alfa enamorarme sería una mala idea. Si llegase a serle infiel porque me enloqueciese el olor de alguien más no me lo perdonaría. Ahora sé que me arriesgaría por estar con la persona que me hiciese mejor de lo que soy ―«cómo hiciste al abrirme los ojos con respecto a los alfas» completaba mi mente―, la que me encendiese pero también me calmase ―«cómo haces con tu sola presencia, con tu esencia, tu cuerpo o tus palabras»―y por eso sé que solo estaría con betas o alfas, con ellos ―«contigo»―puedo ser yo mismo.

No era capaz de decir en voz alta lo que sentía por él, pero parecía que era yo quien se estaba sincerándo y no él.

Draco me miró y vi decisión.

―¿Te atraen los hombres aunque no sean omegas? ―esa pregunta me descolocó un poco―. Ellos tienen otro tipo de cuerpo, parecen más delicados y…

―Sí ―susurré―. Me atraen los alfas si es lo que preguntas ―me sentía ansioso. Me sudaban las manos y empezaba a ver el rumbo de la conversación.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó extrañado―. ¿M-me ves atractivo? ―titubeó y me pareció tan adorable.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―solté y me reí, necesitaba soltar algo de tensión. Draco pareció enrojecer y eso me envalentonó―. Al principio el hecho de que fueses un poco idiota hizo que no me fijase demasiado, pero eres ―le miré a los ojos e intenté impregnar de deseo mi voz― increíblemente sexy.

No sé qué reacción esperaba por su parte pero no aquella. Le había provocado porque había notado la tensión sexual, no era mi imaginación, y su respuesta fue mirarme directo a los ojos mientras se acerca a mí. Vi como si fuese en cámara lenta como su rostro llegaba hasta el mío, como cerraba sus preciosos ojos y cómo me daba el beso más dulce de mi vida. Tentativamente se alejaba milímetros de mis labios y volvía a besar hasta que la agonía fue tal que abrí los labios deseando que él también lo hiciese.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí su aliento justo antes de que su lengua invadiese mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaron y justo cuando quise intensificar el beso él se separó lo suficiente para que yo abriese los ojos y le mirase.

―Quiero estar contigo ―susurró.

Y no tuvo que decirme nada más. Enmarqué su rostro con mis manos y me apoderé de sus labios, los lamí y los mordí hasta que su lengua buscó la mía.

Íbamos a hacerlo sin celo de por medio, con nuestros aromas rodeándonos para recordarnos que incluso nuestros cuerpos se llamaban. Su aroma agudizaba mis sentidos, me erizaba la piel y hacía que mi pene se sintiese cada vez más apretado en mis calzoncillos.

Tumbé a Draco sobre la cama sin dejar de besarlo mientras una de mis manos bajaba por su cuello y desabrochaba su camisa. Él me llevaba ventaja, sus manos había conseguido arrebatarme la camisa y tocaban con ansia toda la piel a su alcance. Me saqué la camisa e hice lo mismo con la de Draco, me volví a posicionar encima de él y sentimos nuestra piel. Escuché su jadeo, ¿había algo más excitante que sentir otro cuerpo en contacto con el tuyo? Su piel era deliciosa y los besos estaban haciendo que quisiese acelerar la situación.

Yo me frotaba contra su pene, aunque todavía llevábamos los pantalones puestos la fricción hubiese sido capaz de hacer que me corriese y antes de que sucediera me separé de él para poder desnudarnos.

Conseguí quitarle toda la ropa, apenas pudiendo deleitarme con la imagen de su hermoso cuerpo tumbado esperando por mis caricias y mis besos. Desabroché mis pantalones y cuando estaba por quitármelos su mano me paró.

―Déjame a mí.

Podía ver su piel pálida brillar por el sudor, todo su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto. Su cuello me estaba llamando a que lo mordiese, su cuerpo delgado con músculos algo definidos, su ancha espalda, sus manos fuertes… era el hombre más guapo y sexy que había visto.

Apenas me bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior empezó a acariciar mi pene. Me miró con deseo y se mordió el labio inferior, sabía lo que iba a hacer y la anticipación hizo que mi polla diese un salto.

Draco bajó la cabeza y lamió con tortuosa lentitud toda su longitud. Cerré los ojos por puro placer, cada vez que notaba su lengua haciendo formas sobre la piel sensible se me escapaba un gemido. Entonces se metió todo lo que pudo en su boca, tan caliente y húmeda… yo no podía tenerla más dura. Me la chupó al principio de forma más suave, saboreándola y dejando escapar breves sonidos de satisfacción que enviaban punzadas de placer a mi propia polla, y luego con más rapidez haciéndome enloquecer. Me agarré fuertemente al colchón con una mano mientras con las otra acaricié su suave pelo, nunca marqué su ritmo porque lo estaba haciendo tal y como quería. No sé como no me corrí.

Pero no queriendo tentar a la suerte, le paré, le acerqué a mí y le besé saboreando mi propio sabor. Le volví a tumbar sobre la cama y, ahora sí, todo nuestro cuerpo estuvo en contacto. Todo era piel con piel, y se sentía maravilloso.

Dirigí mi mano a su polla y la bombeé mientras me ahogaba en su expresión de éxtasis. Lamí y bese su cuello saboreando su perfume que estaba llenando mis sentido y embriagándome. Entonces cogí mi varita, la dirigí a su entrada y susurré un hechizo lubricante y otro anticonceptivo para mí, dejando después la varita tirada en cualquier sitio.

―¿Alguna vez has sido pasivo? ―le pregunté. Draco se acercó a mi oído, su olor me estaba volviendo loco, me dio un beso en el cuello justo antes de contestar.

―No.

Sonreí, no parecía que estuviese nervioso pero intentaría no ser un bruto.

―Si te hago daño muérdeme ―aquella frase quería decir muchísimo más y al mirarle supe que lo había entendido. Morder era marcar, era una promesa, y le estaba dando permiso para que lo hiciese.

Quería que entendiese lo que no era capaz de decirle con palabras porque me estaba quemando por poseerle.

Me posicioné y fui entrando lentamente, aguantando las ganas de empalarle de una sola estocada. Draco se agarró con fuerza de mis hombros respirando entrecortadamente cerca de mi cuello, le escuché gemir y estremecerse, se estaba corriendo pero me instó a seguir con sus caderas.

Cuando conseguí meterla entera paré, la presión de sus paredes internas solo hacían que quisiese empezar el vaivén. Miré su polla y seguía empalmada aunque se hubiese corrido entre nosotros, le miré y vi su cara satisfecha pero con una sonrisa que me invitaba a seguir.

―Ahora viene lo mejor ―y le besé de la forma más demandante.

Salí de su cuerpo y me volví a enterrar en él, todo mi cuerpo impulsándose para hacerlo lenta pero profundamente. Poco a poco noté que se relajaba con mi intromisión y fui acelerando el ritmo y cambiando de ángulo para encontrar su próstata. Draco parecía sentir algo de dolor al principio pero justo cuando gimió con más fuerza se acercó a mi hombro y me mordió. El dolor de su mordisco me hizo aullar, estaba sangrando, la herida me palpitaba pero no podía dejar de penetrarle, cada vez más fuerte, más profundo, queriendo que su cuerpo recordase durante días que había estado dentro de él, que era yo quien le hacía gritar de placer y que su cuerpo temblase por el extasis… le deseaba tanto.

Colé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y alcancé su polla que volvía a estar completamente dura, la acaricié y le masturbé hasta que Draco dejó mi cuello para contorsionar su cuerpo buscando más fricción. Su cuello se expuso ante mí y el blanco de su piel se me antojó lo más delicioso del mundo, me acerqué y lamí su cuello justo antes de morderle en el nacimiento del cuello. Todo mi ser quería marcarle de todas las formas posibles.

Draco volvió a correrse con un gemido largo que intentó ahogar mordiéndose el labio inferior, su cuerpo tembló y yo no pude aguantar más. Cerré los ojos abrumado por las sensaciones, dejé escapar mi aroma y todo explotó, sentí como el placer llegaba a su punto más alto y simplemente dejé que mi cuerpo lo liberase.

Había sido simplemente increíble, cada caricia, cada beso y cada gemido eran perfectos con él.

Sin querer salir de Draco intenté recuperar el aliento y sólo cuando mi cuerpo se relajó un poco pude dejarme caer a su lado para que nuestros cuerpos se enfriasen. Draco se movió y cogió su varia para susurrar un hechizo de limpieza sobre los dos.

Estaba totalmente relajado, sentía su presencia a mi lado pero lo único que mi cuerpo pedía era abrazarle, así que eso hice. No sé si él quería lo mismo pero no intentó deshacerse de mi abrazo, sino que lo correspondió.

Estábamos agotados y casi sin querer nos quedamos dormidos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero nos despertamos con el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta. Draco se sobresaltó y me tiró la ropa mientras parecía algo azorado.

―Deberías irte o de verdad Blaise nos matará ―había un tono divertido en su voz que hizo que no me sintiese incómodo después de lo ocurrido―. Solo nos ayuda a tener la habitación para nosotros durante dos horas y media máximo.

Cogí la ropa que Draco me lanzaba y me la fui poniendo. No sabía muy bien qué decir pero si me iba quedaría una conversación pendiente.

―Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ha pasado ―dije algo más serio de lo que hubiese querido.

―Lo sé ―me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se acercó a mi y me dio un suave beso mientras con su mano acariciaba la marca de mordisco que me había dejado en el cuello. Seguía doliendo un poco pero me gustaba sentir que la tenía―. Salgamos a volar mañana.

Asentí y en ese momento Blaise abrió la puerta, agradecí que ya estuviéramos vestidos, aunque por la mirada que nos lanzó seguramente sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Nuestras marcas de mordisco no ayudaban a ocultarlo.

* * *

Estaba deseando volver a ver a Draco, no paraba de pensar en él y en lo que había ocurrido. Quería creer que aunque no nos hubiésemos declarado con palabras sí lo habíamos hecho con actos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando lo busqué con la mirada en la mesa de Slytherin vi que no estaba. Durante todo ese día no le vi, tampoco acudió a nuestra cita de vuelo, y eso empezó a preocuparme.

Al siguiente día mientras desayunábamos tampoco le vi en su mesa, empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento cuando Hermione soltó una exclamación.

―Mira ―nos mostró una de las noticias que salían en el diario El Profeta.

«ASTORIA GRENGRASS, LA PROMETIDA DE DRACO MALFOY, ESTÁ EMBARAZADA» rezaba el título. Aquello hizo que me doliese todo, algo amargo me subió por la garganta. Ron empezó a leer la noticia pero yo apenas le escuchaba.

―Creía que no estaban prometidos ―dije con amargura.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Lo que había ocurrido entre Draco y yo no fue solo sexo, entonces…

―Sabéis que no me fio del Profeta ―contestó Hermione. No les había contado lo que había pasado con Draco pero estaba seguro que Hermione lo sabía porque había visto mi mordisco justo cuando venía de las mazmorras. Con Ron tuve más cuidado de ocultarlo―, puede que la dejase embarazada antes de romper el compromiso o que simplemente sea una mentira como tantas en este diario ―sabía que intentaba consolarme de algún modo pero yo empezaba a ahogarme con solo imaginar que fuese verdad.

Ya no quería escuchar nada más así que me levanté y fui a buscar el mapa del merodeador para ver si Draco se encontraba en Hogwarts y poder hablar con él. No iba a permitir que me alejase sin saber qué pasaba, sin saber qué sentía por mí.

Por suerte el mapa me mostró que estaba cerca del Lago Negro, así que me salté las clases y fui directo a verle.

Cuando le vi a lo lejos parte de mi rabia se esfumó, no quería que me dijese que lo del diario era cierto y tampoco quería que me confirmase que yo solo había sido sexo casual para olvidar la realidad.

Intenté calmarme y me senté a su lado sobre la hierba, esperando que me notase y que fuese él quien empezase a hablar.

―Has leído la noticia ―no contesté―. No estamos prometidos pero hasta que tenga al niño para todos así será.

―¿Es tuyo? ―la pregunta dolió incluso formularla.

―No lo sé ―confesó y yo exploté.

―¿Por qué nunca puedes ser claro? ¡Cuéntame qué pasa! ―grité.

Miró al lago y suspiró.

―Hace casi un año Astoria tuvo su celo y tuvimos sexo. Ella me dijo que éramos totalmente compatibles y habló con sus padres para que nos comprometieran ―cerró los ojos―. Al principio accedí porque he estado preparado para este momento toda mi vida pero ―me miró― comprendí que no quería estar ligada a una persona a la que deseo solo cuando su aroma me convierte en un animal.

Bajé la mirada, eran casi las mismas palabras que le había dicho.

―Rompí el compromiso ―siguió narrando―, además sé que ella ama a otro al igual que me ama a mí. Pero hace unos meses vino y me dijo que estaba embarazada. Me contó que también había tenido sexo con el otro chico, otro alfa, pero que podíamos casarnos igualmente y luego tener los amantes que quisiéramos. Yo no creo que ese bebé sea mío, aunque pierda el control uso un hechizo anticonceptivo pero la magia a veces no funciona bien con el celo ―paró para calmarse, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y tuve ganas de abrazarle, pero me controlé―. El otro alfa es un mestizo de Gryffindor sin fortuna, si sus padres se enteran…

―¿Y yo? ―pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Sentí que se acercaba y entrelazó su mano con la mía. Mi corazón palpitó.

―Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca ―levanté mi rostro y él me dio un beso rápido―. Me fijé en ti hace tiempo, debería ser ilegal que el uniforme de Quidditch se pegue así a tu cuerpo ―sonreí a pesar de la situación―, cuando viniste a mí pensé que era una oportunidad para ver si me gustabas de verdad.

―¿Y qué descubriste? ―apreté nuestras manos entrelazadas como para insuflarme fuerza y poder seguir escuchandole.

―Descubrí que se puede sentir algo más intenso que el sexo en celo ―susurró―, que tu cuerpo me vuelve loco mil veces más que un aroma y que me gusta todo de ti ―sus ojos estaban brillantes, acercó su frente a la mía―. Te amo Harry.

Mi pecho se llenó de un sentimiento cálido y mis ojos picaban, pero solo atiné a besarle.

―Yo también te amo.

Aquella noche me entregué a él y durante los meses que quedaban para el nacimiento del bebé de Astoria no volvimos a vernos a solas.

Decidimos que cuando Draco aclarase su situación veríamos si había oportunidad de estar juntos. Así que cuando nació la niña y las pruebas de paternidad demostraron que Draco no era el padre, di gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, porque eso nos facilitaba las cosas.

El último curso en Hogwarts fue totalmente distinto, Hermione consolidó su iniciativa para cambiar Hogwarts, propuso que hubiese profesores en primero encargados de ayudar a dominar el aroma a alfas sobre todo, castigos para los violadores y para los que usaran el aroma deliberadamente (esto último no le gustó mucho a Draco, por los partidos de Quidditch). Draco y yo ayudamos a Hermione y conseguimos que el Director lo aprobase para cursos futuros, además mientras se ponía en marcha la propuesta muchos Slytherin se ofrecieron a ayudar a otros alfas a cambio de subirles nota en ciertas materias, obviamente no iban a hacerlo gratis.

Mi relación con Draco sorprendió, fue otro de esos rumores que derivan en teorías rocambolescas como que era su amante antes de que rompiese el compromiso con Astoria o que a Draco le habían desheredado por estar con un alfa e ir en contra de sus padres (algo no muy lejos de la realidad, aunque no lo iban a desheredar, era el único vástago Malfoy).

Nos queríamos y aunque tuvimos problemas incluso con nuestros amigos simplemente no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro.

―En una semana dejaremos Hogwarts, creo que voy a llorar ―teatralizó Draco.

―Creo recordar que me dijiste que hoy me cobrarías el favor por las clases ―Draco llevaba días diciendo que me iba a cobrar las clases y picándome la curiosidad. Con él nunca se sabía.

―Más que un favor es una petición ―sonrió de la forma más brillante y me preguntó―. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Yo respondí que sí.

Éramos alfas, no tendríamos hijos, pero éramos felices y sabíamos que juntos siempre sería así.

Aprendí mucho mis dos últimos años en Hogwarts, entre otras cosas, que existen dos tipos de personas en cuanto a amor se refiere; los que aman hasta la locura o los que enloquecen hasta que amar. Nosotros éramos de los primeros.

… también aprendí que las serpientes sí que consiguen todo lo que quieren.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Adnere, Lizzy, EsmeraldaVanille, The Mad Doll, Sther-asr, Guest, Eve y Kasandra potter por sus comentarios, muchas gracias de verdad siempre me hace feliz saber que gusta lo que escribo. También agradecer los favoritos y follows, muaks.**

 **NdA: Este es el primer fic que termino, no sé si me gusta cómo lo terminé porque lo reescribí com cuaro o cinco veces el capítulo y sigo sin saber si me gusta como lo dejé xD igualmente estoy feliz por terminarlo así me enfoco en "Sin aliento" que todavía hay mucha historia por desarrollar. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este two-shot y espero poder hacer muchos más fics (sobre todo cortos) de omegaverse que sigue gustándome mucho la temática y tengo muchas ideas.**

 **Gracias por leer y mil gracias a los que comenten, un beso.**

 **RinYue**


End file.
